Automatic call distributors (ACDs) are generally known. Such devices are typically used wherever a large number of calls must be handled for some common enterprise. Typically the calls of the enterprise are routed through the ACD as a means of processing the calls under a predetermined format.
For example, an organization may disseminate a limited number of telephone numbers as a means of contacting the organization. Each telephone number may be directed to a specific department or division of the organization. A group of agents may be provided and trained specifically for the needs of the department of division.
As calls arrive, the ACD may first detect a dialed number of a specific department or division and then search for an agent trained to handle the call. The dialed number may be received from the public switched telephone network (PSTN) using such features as dialed number identification service (DNIS). Using DNIS, the ACD may identify an intended destination of the call and, as a consequence, an agent group trained to handle the call.
Once an intended destination is determined, the ACD may proceed to identify agents capable of handling the call. In order to identify agents, the ACD may monitor a status of each agent's telephone. If the telephone is on-hook, the agent may be regarded as available to receive the call. If the agent's telephone is off-hook, the agent may be regarded as not available. Where more than one agent is available, the ACD may select the agent whose telephone has been on-hook the longest period.
In order to leverage agent performance, each agent may be provided with a computer terminal connected to a customer database. As calls are received, the caller may be identified to the database by information received from the PSTN using automatic number identification (ANI).
Further, as an agent is selected to receive a call, the identifier of the caller and selected agent may be transferred to the customer database. Using the customer and agent identifiers, the database may automatically recover and display customer records on the computer terminal of the selected agent as a screen pop at the same instant that the call is delivered to the agent telephone from the ACD.
While call handling through ACDs works well, agents are not always available to handle the volume of incoming calls. Customers are often placed in call queues pending agent availability or placed on hold while an agent searches for additional information. Because of the importance of optimizing the use of a call connection, a need exists for a way of delivering targeted information to customers.